


Bloodlust

by drops_of_venus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Femdom, Leather Kink, Masochism, Master/Servant, Mild Blood, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vampire Celeste, step on me with your stilettos pls celeste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drops_of_venus/pseuds/drops_of_venus
Summary: What began as a simple milk tea delivery for your vampire mistress Celestia Ludenberg turns into something a little...spicier. Having confessed to her your desire for her to bite you and let you join her in immortality, she puts you to the test first.[All characters are 18+]
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Bloodlust

The golden tray was cool against your palm, the warm steam from the teacup on top brushing your face as you walked. It smelled sweet, like it always did. You were careful not to spill a single drop as you glided down the vast hallway on silent feet. If so much as a tiny spattering of the delicious milk tea ended up on the saucer beneath it, she would turn you away and make you start over on another cup. But that hadn’t happened in quite a while. You were good at your duties. And oh, how your mistress adored your milk tea. Only you were able to make it just how she liked. No one else.

Reaching the ornately carved double doors to her quarters, you paused and knocked softly, three times.

_“Entrez_ ,” replied the voice from within.

You grasped the gold-polished doorknob and turned. The door swung open on silent hinges, dim candlelight flickering over the threshold and grazing your shoes. Your mistress’ bedroom was wide and spacious, its arched ceiling painted with a fresco depicting an angel and a devil locked in a frozen embrace. The king-sized bed with its blood-red duvet sat in the center of the back wall, just below a small stained-glass window. A sheer white curtain draped over it, hanging from a hook in the ceiling just above it. All around the room, gold-framed paintings lined the walls, some beautiful, some abstract, and some macabre. You scanned the dim space, eyes flickering over the elegant writing desk, chest of drawers, and old-fashioned couch in turn. Nothing out of place, not even a speck of dust to be seen. Her servants kept the room impeccably clean.

The door to the bathroom was closed, light spilling out from underneath it. She must have been taking a bath, you surmised, crossing the room and planting another soft knock on the door.

“Ma’am?” You said. “I have your tea. I can leave it outside here for you if you’d like.”

“No need,” she replied, her voice muffled by the solid oak door. “Come in, please.”

You entered the bathroom, balancing the tray with its cup of tea in one hand. And there she was, reclined in the claw-footed bathtub, bubbles covering her body, only her head and porcelain legs visible, propped up on the rim of the tub and crossed comfortably. Her long hair was tied with a single red ribbon, trailing down behind her head in one sleek, curly river of black. Your dark Rapunzel. Your mistress. Celestia Ludenberg.

Gently placing the tray of milk tea on the tub’s side table, you noticed a tiny line of blood descending from her bottom lip as she turned her head to look at you with piercing ruby eyes. She must have just fed before getting in the bath. You wondered, only briefly and with the smallest, fleeting pang of sympathy, who the poor, unfortunate soul was who’d become her victim. She only fed on men, so even though you were human, you had nothing to fear from her. And of course, she never did the dirty work herself. Her huntsmen captured her prey for her and brought it to her alive so she could finish it off how she pleased.

Not for the first time, you wondered what it must be like to live as she did. To wield the power that she did. Sometimes you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy at her prowess. How badly you longed to be like her. Once, you had even told her how you felt, divulging to her that a part of you wanted her to turn you, to make you one of them. But she’d simply laughed. You weren’t yet worthy of being a vampire, she’d told you. That was a privilege you’d have to earn.

She stood in the bathtub without a word, rising gracefully to stand nude before you, rivulets of water streaming down her skin. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and you watched, hypnotized as she raised her arms over her head, arching her back and stretching like a cat.

“Fetch me a towel, will you?” She said in her soft, lilting accent.

“Yes, ma’am.” Right away, you went to grab one of her luxurious purple towels from the cabinet, unable to take your eyes off her as she took it from you, wrapping it around her smooth shoulders and stepping carefully out of the bathtub on dainty feet.

“You’re beautiful,” you couldn’t stop yourself from saying. She paused, giving you a thoughtful look, then the tiniest hint of a smile. Stepping even closer to you, she approached until her face was inches from yours, staring at your lips and tilting her head. The faint trail of blood was still visible on her chin, and without thinking, you reached up to swipe it off with your thumb.

You gasped, frozen in place as she grabbed your wrist in her hand. The touch of her skin on yours, and the way she was gazing at you hungrily with those deep red eyes made heat roll through your body. You were always helpless to the effects she had on you. Your mistress. Yours, and only yours. And you were hers. She had told you so. It made you shiver with delight.

She leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Would you like to keep me company for a while?”

You nodded slowly. “Yes, ma’am. I would like that more than anything.”

“Good.” She ran her fingernails lightly across the inside of your wrist, sending lovely tingles down your arm. “Then why don’t you head to the bedroom and make yourself comfortable? I’ll be finished here in just a moment.”

“Of course,” you responded. You would do anything to please your mistress.

She released your arm and you quietly ducked out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind you. Settling down on her wide, plush couch, you waited. You didn’t care how long she kept you waiting. For her, you would wait centuries. The way she made you feel was like nothing else in this world. She was worth it.

When the bathroom door finally opened and she stepped out before you, you felt a thrill of excitement. She was wearing nothing but red stilettos and a tight, black lingerie one-piece that accentuated her every curve. In her hands were a black leather harness and a long tassel of red ribbon.

“Does my darling want some attention?” She cooed in her velvety voice. “If so, you’ll have to be a good girl for me.” She approached you from across the room, threading the ribbon through her fingers. “But you’ll always be a good girl for me, won’t you?”

You nodded, feeling hot with anticipation. She smiled, and you caught a glimpse of her small fangs as she reached you, placing her hands on the couch on either side of your shoulders. Leaning down, she whispered in your ear, her breath tickling your skin and sending shudders of arousal through you. “Kneel for me, darling.”

Obediently, you shifted from the couch to the floor, on your knees with her standing above you. “Now, off with these.” She brushed a finger against the front of your clothes. You eagerly unbuttoned your shirt, pulling it off over your head and swiping your skirt down off your ankles. You unclasped your bra and let it fall to the floor as her ruby gaze admired your smooth, round breasts. But when you moved to take off your panties, she stopped you with a wave of her hand. “You can leave those on for now.”

She held out the leather harness for you. “Put this on.” You took it from her and began to loop it around your body. The leather was cool against your skin. She helped secure the straps behind your back and around your waist until leather was snaked all around your torso and thighs. The harness formed circles around your breasts, and a single leather strap looped between your legs, just tight enough to rub against your clit slightly whenever you moved your hips. You resisted the urge to rub your thighs together, your sex yearning to be touched.

She stepped back to admire the sight of her leather-clad sweetheart in front of her, kneeling and eager. Smiling to herself for just a moment, she murmured, “What a lovely little thing you are.”

Then she leaned in to place a single manicured hand under your chin and pushed you backwards. Before you knew it, you were lying on your back on the floor, looking up at her tall, graceful figure as she wound the red ribbon between her fingers. Your body quivered with need as she lifted one foot and placed it on your stomach, just below your belly button. You let out a tiny moan as the heel of her stiletto grazed your clit through the fabric of your underwear.

“Ohhh,” she crooned, pleased at the reaction she’d gotten from you. “I see somebody is feeling sensitive today.” She gently rolled her heel from side to side, and more moans escaped your lips at the sensation.

“You want more, don’t you, darling?” She teased.

“Yes,” you breathed.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, _ma’am,”_ you corrected yourself. Your mistress required the utmost respect.

“Good girl.” She removed her foot, leaving you aching, already wet with arousal. As much as you wanted to beg her to touch you, you stayed silent. You knew to wait patiently until she decided you could have more.

Hooking a finger through the leather strap across the front of your chest, she tugged. “Sit up, darling.”

You hoisted yourself back up into a kneel. When she brandished the red ribbon again, you knew exactly what to do. Without being asked, you crossed your wrists behind your back, and she deftly tied your hands together in a tight knot. Kneeling down in front of you, she ran a slow finger up your chest and neck, tilting your chin up to look at her. When she finally leaned in and kissed you, it felt like heaven. Her soft lips embraced your own and set your body alight with pure desire. Her tongue grazed your teeth, and you felt her fangs brush your lower lip. In that moment, you wouldn’t have even minded if she took those fangs and bit down. All pain became pleasure when in the hands of your mistress.

When she pulled away from the kiss, you felt a pang of disappointment, only for it to be replaced with a gasp of delight as she reached down to feel you through your underwear, one hand still gently grasping your chin. Her warm hand rubbed in small circles over your sex, and you moaned at the arousal that she elicited in you, dripping in need. Then she brought both hands to your breasts, massaging them under her fingertips. When she pinched your nipples and rolled them back and forth, you gasped with pleasure. And then her hands were gone, leaving you desperately wanting for more.

She rose and took a seat on the bed right in front of you, pulling you closer to her until your face was level with her hips. Stroking the sides of your face with her thumbs, she purred, “Tell me what it is you want most, my darling.”

“I want to feel you,” you replied breathlessly. “I want you to touch me more.”

She smiled. “I know that’s not all. I asked you what you want _most._ ”

A blush crept up onto your face. “I….” You hesitated, but you knew you couldn’t keep her waiting for your response. “I want to be like you,” you confessed.

“You want me to turn you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She was silent for a moment, staring at you thoughtfully and biting her lip. You watched, transfixed, as she licked her glistening fangs.

“That’s a decision you can never take back,” she spoke at last. “It is not an easy life.”

You nodded. You knew that. You didn’t take it for granted that your mistress had to kill humans to feed on in order to survive, or that she couldn’t stand underneath the sunlight. But her grace and power awed you, and you were intrigued by the thought that she might yet live for hundreds of years more without so much as a wrinkle etched into her beautiful face. Oh, how you longed to join her.

“But you have wanted this for a while, yes?” She asked you, trailing a finger delicately underneath your chin.

“Yes,” you whispered. “Ever since I met you.”

Her ruby eyes locked on yours, and something shifted behind her gaze. You were her darling, after all. Her sweetheart. And you rarely asked for anything. You were content to serve her, make her pleasure your own. But now you were asking for this. You wanted to be hers for all the years to come, joining her in near-immortality. And she should want her sweetheart to stay by her side with her, right? All it would take was one bite.

“My darling,” she purred, “before I consider your request, I’ll need you to prove yourself to me first.”

“Yes, ma’am,” you responded eagerly. “Anything you wish.”

At that, she tugged at her one-piece lingerie, pulling it off herself to sit fully naked in front of you. Your eyes widened with lust as she spread her legs for you. “Then get to work with that pretty little mouth of yours,” she ordered.

You were quick to oblige, moving in to plant a kiss on her inner thigh, the taste of her skin sweet on your lips. Tracing a line of kisses down closer to her core, you began to suck, nibbling and swirling your tongue around what would inevitably become a hickey later. She didn’t mind when you marked her like this. In fact, she adored it.

Eventually, your lips reached her sex, and she hummed in pleasure as you ran your tongue up through her slick folds, narrowing in on her clit and slowly circling it with the tip of your tongue. When you finally licked it directly, you earned a contented sigh from her above you. Encouraged by her soft noises, you continued to lap at that little button, flicking your tongue faster and faster until she was dripping nearly as much as you were.

Then you enveloped her fully in your mouth, sucking gently and sliding your tongue up and down over her sex. You pushed into her entrance with your tongue, tasting her arousal. She tasted so good, you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a sigh of your own as you ate her out like a starved woman.

Moving back upwards to suck on her clit, you smiled inwardly as she let out a soft moan. You increased your pace, sucking just a bit harder and lapping at that tiny nub faster and faster with your tongue. Her hips began to roll under your mouth as her breath quickened, and you kept up your work, delighting in her flavor and the sounds of pleasure slipping from her mouth.

“Yes, just like that,” she praised you. “Good girl.”

Within minutes, you had her panting and swaying her hips to the rhythm of your tongue. You didn’t stop, determined to bring her to climax with just your mouth on her clit. Her moans increased in volume as her body began to tense under your movements. Then she came, letting out a groan of ecstasy as her delicious fluids gushed from her sex. You kept licking it all up until she was trembling, then you released her, pulling your mouth away and licking your lips, her juices dripping down your chin.

Without pause, she leaned down to kiss you again, tasting herself on your tongue. Feeling a little bolder, you swiped your tongue over her fangs, making her chuckle. She pulled back, sighing in contentment.

“You did wonderfully, darling.” She smiled at you, her pale face flushed a slight pink. “Now let me reward you.”

You squirmed in delighted anticipation at her words, the ache between your thighs growing into a burning need. She lifted you up to your feet and spun you around until the bed was pressed into the back of your thighs. With a small push into your chest, she sent you sprawled onto the bed, your bound arms pinned underneath your back.

“Stay put,” she said, turning to open one of the drawers in her large wooden dresser. When she returned to you, she had a small piece of black fabric in her hands. A blindfold.

“How about I make things a bit more….interesting?” She cooed. “Would you like that? That way, everything can be a surprise for you.” She stroked your chest with one finger.

You nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes, ma’am.”

With a chuckle, she reached to tie the blindfold around your eyes, and you lifted your head to allow her to. The soft fabric was smooth on your face, and your vision went completely dark as she secured the piece of cloth in place.

Unable to see now, you were aware of nothing but every heightened sensation in your body as your mistress began to give you your reward. You shivered as you felt her hands on your chest, smoothing and caressing your body up and down, from the tops of your thighs to the sides of your neck, giving an occasional tug on the straps of your leather harness. You moaned when you felt her fingers focus in on your nipples, circling and pinching them as she leaned in close to you to take your earlobe between her teeth. You arched your back and sighed at the sensation of her fingers and mouth on you. Then, suddenly, they were gone, and you were left needy and aching for more.

After a momentary pause, you gasped as you felt the sudden, softest tickle across your stomach. A feather. You breath hitched as it traveled up to your neck, swiping across your throat and under your earlobes. Then, slowly, zig-zagging across your skin, it made its way back to your breasts, down your stomach, past your bellybutton. Your mistress hooked a finger through your panties, tugging them down your thighs, drawing a sigh of delight from you as she began to dance the feather across your most tender parts.

The light, fluttering touches on your sex had you panting in arousal within seconds, rocking your hips upwards in longing. You would have given anything to feel her fingers trade places with the small feather, giving you more, bringing you to the release you craved so desperately. But she continued to tease you with gentle strokes back and forth, so infuriatingly gentle.

You squealed when you felt her fingers part your pussy lips, exposing you even more fully to her touch, her fingertips cold on your skin. You gritted your teeth and moaned as the feather found your throbbing clit, twitching back and forth over the sensitive little jewel, and you felt a surge of wetness between your thighs. You bucked your hips, silently begging her to cease her endless teasing and give you what your body hungered for. But your mistress was patient. And you knew better than to beg.

A trembling breath escaped you as you suddenly felt fingers wrap around your throat, your mistress’ long, manicured nails digging lightly into the side of your skin. You tilted your chin back, welcoming her touch, still squirming and panting at her nonstop teasing with the feather against your clit.

“Always so eager for me, darling,” she murmured in your ear, a touch of pride in her voice. “You would even let me choke you right now if I so desired, wouldn’t you?”

You nodded. “Yes. Please. Do whatever you want to me.” You trusted your mistress so deeply. You rarely ever asked her to stop anything she did to you, you so adored her touch and her attention, even when she hurt you in the most delightful ways. But you knew that if you did request for it to stop, she would listen. She would never harm her sweetheart.

Her hand rose on your throat, coming to rest just under your chin, and she slowly pressed down and inwards, applying pressure on your windpipe, stopping when your breath caught in your throat. You could barely breathe, but it didn’t hurt a bit. That is, until she began to dig her nails into the sides of your chin, pinching your skin underneath her grip. The feather’s sweet torment against your sex did not cease for a second. You were pinned underneath your mistress, bound and blindfolded, being choked and relentlessly teased until your body was quivering. It was heaven.

She released her grip when your chest spasmed, and you gasped for air as she smoothed over the pinches on your skin where she’d dug in her fingernails. “Good girl,” she praised you, reveling in the way your body responded so sensitively to her touch. You moaned and bucked your hips into the feather again. Desire consumed you until all you could think about was the burning need between your thighs.

You yelped as her fingers grasped your nipples and _pinched,_ tugging and twisting until you cried out in pain. The feather had disappeared, and both of her hands were on your breasts, making you grimace as she took advantage of your sensitivity.

“Hurts a little, doesn’t it?” She let out a small chuckle and tugged harder, making you squeal in pained delight. “But you adore it, don’t you, my darling?”

“Yes, ma’am,” you replied breathlessly. You relaxed as she let go, running her fingernails down your body and settling on your hips. You moaned when you felt her thumb make contact with your aching clit, and summoned all your willpower to resist thrusting your hips up into her hand immediately.

“Such a good girl,” she whispered. “So patient. I think you’ve proved yourself, wouldn’t you say?”

You didn’t respond, breathing hard at the jolts of pleasure emanating from the tiniest movements of her thumb. When you remained silent in response to her question, she chuckled. “So humble. Let me reward you for real now.”

Her thumb began rolling over your clit in quick circles, making you gasp in joy, hips trembling at the intoxicating sensation of your mistress’ fingers stimulating you so precisely. Then, you gasped even louder as a smooth, solid object pressed into your dripping entrance. She’d donned her strap-on. You must have been a very, _very_ good girl for her today, you realized with delight.

You moaned as she pressed into you, your slick, spasming walls easily taking in the full length of the large strap-on cock she was wearing. Slowly at first, she began to thrust in and out of you, her thumb continuing its circles over your pulsating clit. Then your moans doubled in volume as she picked up the pace of her hips, angling upwards to press against your sweet spot. Groaning, you writhed under her weight, gripping her hips between your thighs as she pounded into you tirelessly.

“Please,” you finally begged, unable to hold back your longing for her. “ _Bite me._ ”

Her motions didn’t slow down for a second as she laughed. “Of course, you’re still thinking about that. Well, if that’s what you truly wish for, darling….I think you’ve earned that right.”

You cried out in pleasure as her thumb and hips brought you closer and closer to your release. “Yes! Yes! Thank you!” Moaning nonstop, you rocked your hips to meet her motion, feeling a familiar, delicious warmth creep into your body as your mind started to go numb. With a grunt, you threw your head back and came.

As your orgasm seized you in its hold, making you scream in ecstasy and strain against the leather and red ribbon binding you in place, your mistress ripped off your blindfold and leaned down to place her mouth at the base of your neck, just above your shoulder, with a tender kiss. Then you squealed in joy as, finally, she bared her fangs for you, and sank them into your skin as she rode you through your climax.

Eventually, her hips and fingers stilled, and the aftershocks of your orgasm began to give way to another kind of sensation as her teeth gripped you. A fire was pouring through your veins, a strange, painful warmth flooding your body. After a moment, when you began to shake, she let go of you, licking your blood off her teeth and watching as you trembled and panted. The bite on your neck stung, but paled in comparison to the pain that slowly seeped into your every bone and muscle. At a sudden whimper from you, your mistress caressed your cheek with her hand, shushing you as you let the vampire’s charm wash over you, the world fading to black.

And then it was over. You woke up with your head in your mistress’ lap, your hands freed from the silk red ribbon that had bound them behind your back. She gently ran her fingers through your hair, smiling as she saw your eyes flicker open to meet hers.

“How does it feel?”

You blinked. Indeed, you felt….different. Stronger, somehow. The sting in your neck forgotten. You had the ancient power of a vampire in your blood now. _Her_ power. The greatest gift you could ever wish for.

You looked up at her, heart soaring at the knowledge that you’d get to spend the rest of eternity with her. She chose you, and she wanted her sweetheart by her side for all the years to come. You were hers. Forever.

“It feels incredible,” you whispered.

She smiled. “You’re one of us now. Welcome in. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, darling. Always.”

You sighed, closing your eyes and melting into her touch as she played with your hair. “Thank you,” you told her, your voice no longer trembling. And you fell asleep in your love’s arms.


End file.
